


Cull

by dunnedays



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunnedays/pseuds/dunnedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has run out of sopor slime, and now he knows what to do to protect his friends.</p><p>(This is kind of a warped interpretation and alternate series of events or whatever, regarding the Sober Gamzee incident. And it's the darkest fic I've ever written.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cull

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Her eyes widened, green tears swelling up in them as she beheld the sight before her. Her mouth opened, but whether any sound came out, she had no idea. All she could do was stare at them; the retreating Bard and the fallen Heir. Any moment now he would get back up, she swore to herself. At any moment he would leap to his feet and tackle the highblood.

Well… no, he probably wouldn’t do that even if he could. There was no way Equius would ever harm someone higher on the hemospectrum than he. Hell, he didn’t even harm those lower than him… most of the time… They had such a good moiraillegiance.

Had. That was the defining word. It was past.

He was dead.

Equius had died.

These three words shocked Nepeta like she had never been shocked before in her life. Her normally playful front disappeared. This was the true fury of a feline.

And man was Nepeta furious.

The next few moments were a blur.

She remembered leaping from the vent, pouncing at Gamzee with more force than she had ever pounced before. Her claws outstretched, her senses rendered useless with the rage she felt. Only one thought went through her mind:

Avenge him.

That was all she could do. Or at least, hope to do…

Gamzee was stronger than her, faster than her, smarter than her… more in control than her, and that was saying something.

Nepeta was still mid-pounce when Gamzee turned around slowly. It was if he had expected this. He turned slowly, but still quicker than Nepeta could pounce. His face was set into a relaxed look, as if he was completely in control of the situation.

Which he was.

The Deuce Clubs appeared in his right hand, retrieved from his Jokerkind strife deck, and he didn’t even bother to raise them as the feral cat-troll finally reached him.

Instead, he raised his free hand, grabbing her outstretched clawed arm, and allowed her to get closer to him. He heard a snap. Oops, looks like he broke her arm. Oh well…

He would allow this, but no more.

The claws scraped across his face, and though Nepeta’s fist attempted to go deeper, Gamzee only smiled as he held her hand at bay.

That was all the damage she did to him. Three long gashes across his face, causing purple blood to swell around the wounds and drip unevenly across his face.

That was all she could do to avenge her dead moirail. How pathetic.

He threw her to the floor now that her retribution was done. He wasn’t going to let her kill him. That would be the only repayment she would get. These lifelong scars would serve as a reminder that she had enacted her revenge. And if she was not satisfied by that, well…

That was really too bad.

… Maybe later. Another day. When this was all over…

Gamzee shook his head out of these thoughts, settling his eyes on the petrified girl in front of him.

In his absent minded state, he had looked terrifying, his mouth wide open in a broad grin and blood pouring from his face. He’d been so terrifying that Nepeta hadn’t dared move, apparently.

Her rage had been washed away by fear, and she laid there on her side, looking up at the Subjugglator, cradling her arm, which apparently wasn’t broken after all, under her body, and her other in the air, in a pathetic attempt to shield herself.

He honked.

Nepeta screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just adding a note here to say that the perspective is supposed to be vague and switch between the two characters. That's just the way I intended it.  
> But yeah, when I first saw the pages about Nepeta tackling Gamzee, I didn't see Gamzee pull her claws across, I thought that was Nepeta doing it herself, or at least out of the momentum of her jump.


End file.
